Ranged Weapons
Ranged Weapons are a type of weapon that allow characters to dispatch zombies from a distance. Most of them require various different types of Ammunition in order to fire. Firearms ] Most of the ranged weapons in the game are types of firearms. They consume ammunition, and make a lot of noise when used, attracting zombies in the area. However, they are generally more powerful and have higher rates of fire than non-firearms. When a firearm runs out of ammo, it can be swung like a melee weapon, though all firearms have a melee power value of 0.4, making them very ineffective in melee combat. The effectiveness of firearms is modified by the Shooting stat. Characters with higher stats shoot more accurately and have a better chance of shooting bullets that pierce through multiple targets, while characters with lower stats shoot more erratically. Firearms are generally divided into five categories based on the following characteristics: * Pistols - bullets, quick cooldown, low penetration chance, inexpensive * Rifles - rounds, high power and penetration chance, melee penalties * Shotguns - shells, multiple bullets per fire, low damage * Lasers - internal charge ammo, very high penetration chance * Artillery - limited ammo, large damage radius Turrets Turrets are rare, deployable, stationary ranged weapons that operate by rapidly firing at nearby zombies using a limited stockpile of ammunition. Only two types of turrets are available and both are sold by the Turret Nerd. Both can effectively subdue a large number of zombies in a short time, making them ideal for desperate situations. Turrets will attempt to use weak melee attacks when out of ammunition and can be killed by zombies. Players are advised against allowing an AI-controlled survivor to carry a turret as they may deploy it on their own, potentially wasting it in a situation that does not warrant the urgent help a turret can provide. The stats of the Green Turret are identical to that of an Uzi, and the stats of the Red Turret are identical to that of a Minigun. Archery The bow is a ranged weapon that uses its own charges, arrows, to produce damaging projectiles. Unlike most ranged weapons, the bow benefits from a higher fitness stat as drawing the bowstring tires out the user, giving melee survivors a ranged advantage if they find one. Most bows are found with roughly between 25-35 arrows which cannot be refilled by regular means. Cupid has access to a uniquely-designed bow. Characters with the Bow and Arrows perk start with a bow that cannot be dropped and holds up to 30 arrows. This particular perk allows the user to create charges for their bow between looting missions. Additionally, combining this perk with the Specialist trait will increase the maximum number of held arrows to 50 and allow the survivor to craft arrows for their bow at double the rate of normal. The drawback is that a survivor with Bow and Arrows and Specialist will only be allowed to use a bow to fight given that they will be reduced to one weapon slot and which the bow is permanently affixed to. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons